1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display, and more particularly to a flat panel display with a multifunctional stand.
2. Related Art
Generally, a conventional liquid crystal display is equipped with a stand for placing on a desk. A pivot member is also be configured, allowing the user to adjust the viewing angle of the liquid crystal display. However, if the user needs to hang the liquid crystal display on a wall due to decoration considerations or limited space, an additional support frame (wall-mount support frame) is required to be fastened on the wall for hanging the liquid crystal display. If the liquid crystal display needs to be removed from the wall, the support frame must be dismount from the wall then remove the liquid crystal display. It takes time and efforts, and does not meet the cost consideration. For those who refuse to bother, the liquid crystal display is usually placed on the desk and cannot be located freely to any desired location according to the users' viewing demands.
Since the panel size of the liquid crystal display in the market is getting larger, the occupied space on the desk will be larger as well, and not allowing the user to place other articles for efficiently arranging the available space on the desk. Therefore, improving the structure of the display stand to allow the user easily relocating the liquid crystal display on the desk or the wall to increase the flexibility of space arrangement, has become an urgent and significant issue.